wildgrindersfandomcom-20200214-history
Deconstructed
Deconstructed is the first half of the "pilot" episode on Wild Grinders first season. It was first released on September 26, 2011 before officially aired on Nicktoons on April 27, 2012. Synopsis While the Grinders were playing around with the girders controlled by Goggles' remote, Meaty's drool plunges on it, causing the girders to malfunction. The Grinders stumbled upon a billboard that advertises an amusement park to be constructed at Sprawl City, much to their awe and amazement. At Lil Rob's house, the group inputted their footage on the computer, only to find out that there are random footages taken by the head camera Meaty wore. Meanwhile, Lil Rob and the Grinders found out that their beloved skating area was going to be reconstructed as a giant amusement park, thanks to the help of Stubford Hucksterball and his assistant Officer Lackowski. Stubford's father, Track Hucksterball, created the concept of his own theme park called "Waiting World". The Grinders find alternative areas to skate on, but with no luck. Lil Rob visits his father, Gene, at work to explain the loss of his crew's skating area. The Grinders plan to chain themselves on board by a moving tractor to stop Track Hucksterball's progress. Gene and Track halted the kids in an attention. Gene questions Track Hucksterball about the kids in chains, only to reveal that he is working with him to build an amusement and replacing the crew's skate spot. Track locked the kids and Meaty at a cage; Gene pleaded that he cannot let his son be locked up, but Track convicted that he will make the theme park and forget his son, or he will be fired. Lil Rob escaped the cage, and skated through an abandoned house. Track congratulates Lil Rob, but Stubford vowed that he could be a better skater than him, but fails. Lil Rob recommended Track Hucksterball that he will make a theme park somewhere else, other than building it on their skate spot. In a second thought, Track builds a supermall, while the Grinders finally saved their spot. Meaty passes gas and disgusted the Grinders, ending the episode in a sour note. Characters *Lil Rob (voiced by Rob Dyrdek) *Meaty (voiced by Steelo Brim) *Goggles (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Emo Crys (voiced by Cam Clarke) *Jay Jay (voiced by Kel Mitchell) *Jack Knife (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Spitball (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Stubford Hucksterball (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) *Track Hucksterball (voiced by Cam Clarke) *Officer Lackowski (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Gene (voiced by Rob Dyrdek) Tricks Your Mom Hates *Grind the Girder *Dilapidated House Grind International Title Trivia Original *The first half of the first Wild Grinders episode was aired on September 26, 2011 as "aired-back". Another was Going Hollyweird. **According to their similarities, Deconstructed's title card shares the small-dot background pattern to Going Hollyweird's title card. *In a Tricks Your Mom Hates video, Grind the Girder, the word, "girder" commonly have the same letters as "grinder". Character Revelations *This is the first appearance of Stubford Hucksterball, Track Hucksterball, and Officer Lackowski. *Lil Rob's father, Gene, works as a constructor worker. **Rob frequently calls him by his first name. Animation Errors *Jack Knife's skateboard wheels are black instead of the original yellow color, as shown in a scene when he hesitates to a broken girder. **Jack Knife's gap was swapped incorrectly to the left. *Due by the Grinders, who are run over by the theme park-styled billboard, the image switches with a caption that says "COMING SOON". *Emo Crys' peekaboo is swapped to his left eye when he is walking to the left. *Gene's mouth did not move, when the last time Gene's name was spoken in this episode. Running Gags *Emo Crys creates a running gag in this episode by borrowing Goggles' camera to release his drama on screen. Transcript See Deconstructed/Transcript here. Gallery Awed_1.2.png Jack Knife (Nose picking).png|Jack Knife as he is picking his nose. Errors Jack Knife's black wheels.png|Uh-oh...It looks like Jack Knife's wheels receives a color issue Jack Knife Girder.jpg|Jack Knife, when did you get these black wheels from? Billboard Image.png|A plain theme park billboard Billboard Image 2.png|Clearly, a billboard with a caption and a reflection. Emo's Peekaboo swapped.png|Emo Crys' left peekaboo? Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders